Eye To Eye
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Fury has a talk with Spiderman about the other day. Sequel to "Always There". Written by guestsurprise per request of KaosRuin. I only posted it for them. :)


**KaosRuin asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ultimate Spiderman belongs to Disney and Marvel.**

 **This story is the sequel to the other Spiderman story guestsurprise did for me called "Always There", which can be found on my page. I suggest you read that one first before reading this one. :)**

* * *

 **Eye to Eye**

Peter was nervous. He knew that Director Fury wanted to see him and he was very nervous. He knew that Fury was very upset from the last stunt he pulled and he didn't want to see him. He then walked to the door, but paused.

"I can't. I can't do this," Peter said, now turning and walking away.

"Hey...hey, kid," a voice called. Peter turned and saw Tony looking at him as he opened the door. "C'mere!"

"Tony, I gotta go," Peter said.

"Aww,c'mon. You seriously don't have time for your best friend?" Tony teased. Peter rolled his eyes, but the moment he got close enough, Tony pulled him into the conference room!

"Hey! Let me go!" Peter said in shock, now feeling Tony hold his shoulders from behind.

"Not so fast," Tony chuckled, keeping him still.

"Well, well...you came. Good." Fury said, now looking up and seeing Peter. Peter stood as stiff as a board. "I can tell you are uncomfortable."

"Did me holding him give it away?" Tony teased, now leading Peter to a chair.

Steve only chuckled and motioned for them to sit down. As Peter did, he was fidgeting as Fury stared at him with that strong eye.

"Parker. I still feel like you acted recklessly in that situation," Fury started.

Peter only looked down, feeling even more self-conscious.

"And you were not helping by turning off your intercom," Fury said, now sounding annoyed all over again.

Peter slunk down a bit in his chair; was scolding him all over again what Fury intended all along?

"And you still need more experience in the area of crime fighting and playing hero. But...," he paused, now making all three look at them. "You behaved like a real hero."

"W-what?!" Peter gasped. Was he hearing Director Fury correctly?

"Yes. Even though you did react in a way that was unexpected, you still put the people first. That is what I need from my team. You did show courage, but remember that you are still part of a team." Fury said.

"You did make a good decision, kid," Tony said.

"But remember that we are still here to help you. In the future, I expect you to still talk through the matter with me rather than taking it on alone," Fury added somewhat sternly.

Peter nodded in understanding. Was Fury actually saying that he was right this time?

"Fury...is there also something you want to tell the kid?" Tony smirked.

"I don't believe so," Fury added.

"Oh I think a small apology is in order, don't you?" Tony smirked, now leaning towards Fury.

Fury rolled his eye and looked at Peter, who was currently looking at him with a slight pleading look. He wanted Fury to trust him and like him.

"Mr. Fury, may I please say something?" Peter asked calmly.

"You may," came the amused response.

"Look, I know I messed up to you. But I thank you for understanding. I took an oath to protect people and I only did what I thought was right. I didn't mean to disobey or make you mad. I was only doing what I knew to do." Peter said honestly.

Fury was silent a moment and looked at the young hero hard. Peter could tell that Fury was studying him and remembering what he said. After a moment, Fury stood and walked to the window, his back to them and his hands folded behind his back.

"Mr. Parker. I understand. That is why I too am...apologizing." Fury said lowly. Peter gasped so hard he coughed and Steve patted his back. Fury turned back to face them and rolled his eye again.

"Yes, I'm apologizing. Your two bodyguards here gave me an earful when you left and it caused me to rethink some things," Fury said. But he then leaned on the table and faced Peter. "However...from this point on I expect you to follow my directions."

"Yes, Sir," Peter said respectfully.

"And I will expect you to follow protocol." He continued.

"Yes, Sir." Peter said again.

"But also...thank you for also knowing what it means to be a hero. Those people owe you their lives." He said with a small smile.

"It appears we can all learn from you, Peter," Steve grinned, now ruffling his hair.

"Yes. We can learn to follow our instincts and our hearts rather than solely on protocol," Tony said teasingly.

"Now hold on, I didn't say throw out protocol," Fury added.

"You know what I mean, Fury. I mean doing things that are for the best of the people rather than worrying too much about protocol," Tony said. Of course that started a whole new debate with Fury, Steve, and Tony.

Peter could only chuckle and smile. As they looked at each other and argued, Fury shot him a small smile. For the first time, he and Fury we're seeing eye to eye.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, KaosRuin! :)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
